Le Cirque De Wolf
by Bamon
Summary: Augusta has lost her humanity due to being in wolf form so long in the circus' posession. What happens when the travelling circus stops over at Forks, Washington? Lets find out...
1. Prologue

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Prologue.

A growl worked its way up my throat as I felt a lethal surge of electricity run through my clydesdale sized body. If I had been a horse I would be standing at eighteen hands. I wasn't. I was a wolf. The humans said I was a new species of wolf. I didn't care. I healed quickly. It didn't mean I didn't feel pain though, and they had to use lethal methods which would kill humans to make me feel pain. I didn't like it. What was worse I never had any signs of the abuse when the day was over. My quick healing saw to that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you the next generation of predators. Do not be scared. This one is fully under our control."

An arrogant male voice announced. I felt the lethal surge of electricity again which was them commanding me to move. I really did hate the collar they put on me. It was so tough even I could not break it and the source of the electricity they inflicted upon me. Forcing the growl to dissapate I moved forwards, striding out confidently into the large arena located under the biggest tent the circus owned. I had provided them a lot of money over the years since everyone wanted to see the next generation of predators. Most assumed I was a maneater. I had no desire for human flesh. I prefered deer or elk. The circus people gave me horse or beef, and most of the time it was the spoiled cut offs no decent butcher or animal would want to eat.

A gasp ran through the crowd as I stood in the centre of the arena with a large spotlight on me. My lips curled, revealing my sharp teeth as I dared them to become a threat. None did. Most shivered in fear. I wasn't a spectaculary unique colour. In fact I found my colouring rather ordinary. It was a base dark chocolate colour with red and blonde streaks running through it which could be seen in the right light. My eyes however did stand out as they were a cobalt blue. I got the sense it was a family trait, although I couldn't remember ever being in a pack.

A snap was heard the second the cat 'o nine tails touched my back. I may not be human but it still sent pain through my system causing my muscles to tense and a growl to rip through my throat and out of my mouth. This caused another wave of fear to go through the crowd although it did not dull their sense of awe. There was another slap to my back demanding I move. Reluctantly I prowled around the arena only to pause as a scent hit me. My head spun, gaze locked on the source of the scent. It was sickly sweet causing the word _**'threat**_' to blare in my head. However after a deep inhalation I realised the brunette female was not the source of the scent. The scent was on her, the source someone else possible male, but it was not her. Beneath the sickly sweet scent was another, also not her, but mouth watering. It reminded me of pine trees, nature, fresh water, and earth. I wanted that scent. Everything in me that was wolf perked up and wanted the source of that scent. Beneath that scent was finally the female's own personal scent although to me it was nothing special. I noticed there seemed to be recognition in her eyes although the older male besides her, her father I noticed from the body language as well as similiar features, did not share the recognition. I had never seen anyone display such recognition in her eyes. I noticed her mouth move, and although I knew she was speaking in a whisper my large ears picked up everything she said.

"I'm going to get you out. I know friends, other wolves, they will help."

I frowned, confused as to her words. I knew human language, of course, but I did not understand as to why this female was so concerned about me. Sure, I wanted freedom, but why mention other wolves? I had been a loner all my life - well I could only assume - so why would I have want for a pack? I shook my head, feeling another slap to my back, before continuing my prowling around the arena.

As I went to bed that night, locked up in a cage amongst the other animals, I found myself thinking of the human female. Humans were such odd creatures. Shaking my head I forced my eyes to close, and before I knew it I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>I woke up to an overwhelming sickly sweet scent flooding the entire tent where the animals were kept. Where I was kept. I shot up onto all four paws, snarling as I let my senses locate where the sources of the scent were. They were outside coming towards the tent. I faced the front of the tent, the animals going crazy around me in their fear, as I waited for the threats to emerge. Blood red eyes could be seen in the darkness, and I noticed how they simply looked at me without bothering with the other animals. I soon found the leaders of the pack, three males who stood taller then the rest, as they took down their hoods. One blonde and two black haired males. They weren't particulary attractive for human males - well, what I assumed were human males despite the fact they seemed off - but appearance did not make the threat. My instincts roared out knowing they were a threat and so I snarled again, pinning my ears to my skull.<p>

"Its a bitch."

A small blonde female announced, causing my attention to briefly focus on her. It surprised me she had gotten so close so fast. She was right outside the cage I was in now. I shoved my paw through the bars and took a swipe at her but the female was too fast, dodging my attack. I would have been able to attack better if I could get out of this cage.

"Thankyou Jane. Now, what to do with her."

A black haired male asked, one of the leaders who seemed more dominant then the other two leaders. I watched as the one called Jane bowed her head to the male in respect. So this male must be the alpha of their pack. I turned my attention to him and growled at him, making it clear I was not happy in the cage or near them. He just laughed in response though causing my anger to soar. My teeth longed to slice through the male's skin and it annoyed me to no length that I was unable to.

"Felix, knock her out."

The male spoke. In response a large bulky male came towards my cage. He must be Felix. I backed up as he got to the door, snarling at him as my bottom pressed against the cold bars on the other side of the cage. I listened as a key turned in the lock before the cage door was swung open. Without a second thought I launched myself at Felix, causing us both to fly away from the cage. His body landed on the ground with a thud, creating a large crater where he landed, with me stood on top. Unfortunately we landed right infront of the three leaders. At the same moment the leaders, Jane, Felix, and two others ( one male, a twin it seemed of the one called Jane, and a female who seemed to stick close to the alpha ) attacked me. It took all my agility, speed, and strength to dodge them, knowing somehow if their teeth got into my flesh it would be the end for me. I managed during the fight to get to the front opening of the tent. With a mischevious look in my blue eyes I bolted, running with all the speed I had into the horizon. Unfortunately due to the fact I was not fed enough by the circus humans to properly sustain me I knew I was in a weakened state. The fight had took a fair bit out of me, and so I would have to find a place to hide for the night as soon as possible.

I bolted through civilsation following the scent of fresh water. Just as I set paw into a forest I heard howling in the distance. I almost paused in my run, but smelling the threats from the circus seeking me a fair bit behind I continued running. I would not be caught again.

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped my mouth as I raised my bottom in the air as I stretched. I had been fortunate to find a cave hidden behind a waterfall. By scent would be dissapated by the water and mud I had rolled in so I had been able to have an uninterrupted sleep. It had been a while since I had been able to sleep as well as I had last night. The familiarity of nature had lulled me into a peaceful oblivion and I was loathed to leave it. However I had to keep moving. It was ingrained in my DNA and just made sense since I had a threat on my tail. Most packs had one territory but because it was usually so big they often travelled around it, always moving. Rogue wolves moved all the time since they were weaker alone then a pack of wolves. It was infuriating it was so, in my opinion, but it was logical fact. Whilst a elk stag would be rather easy prey for a pack of wolves it would be a harder prey for a singular wolf. It was just how things went. It was the law of nature.<p>

I leaped out of the cave, through the cascading of the waterfalls' water, and into the lagoon the waterfall fell into. Shaking my head I got rid of the excess water as I paddled through the lagoon to the bank. I hauled myself up the bank before shaking my entire body to get rid of the excess water all over my body. Happy I was decently dry I trotted through the trees as I scented the air. Locating a herd of elk nearby my ears pricked up and a happiness spread through my bones. Fresh meat. Hunting. Elk. Everything I had missed and craved. Without a single hesitation I bounded through the forest, leaping from spot to spot in my happiness. As soon as I got close though I crawled along the ground, my belly rubbing against the forest floor, as I crept up on the herd. I sniffed the air again, making sure there were no other predators before I moved in closer. I kept my gaze locked on the stag, noticing the herd already had a younger male who would easily take the place of the elder, before I shot out of my cover. I easily outran the fleeing herd, leaping on top of the stag. I put all my weight on the stag causing him to falter before he fell to the ground in a heap. After all I was bigger and heavier - due to muscle not fat as far as I was concerned, then again every female always said that - then the stag. I sunk my teeth into the flesh of the elk's neck before snapping it. I spent the afternoon lazily eating the elk stag and sunbathing in what sunlight the afternoon could afford. With a decent sleep, nature around me, and a good meal in my belly I was entirely satisfied so I saw no need to move for the time being.

Life was looking up, and boy was it _good_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Le Cirque De Wolf**

Chapter 1: Once a Slave, Always a Slave

The sun rose on a new day. With no idea where I was now I decided I would just focus on what I needed to survive. After all, I didn't know where I would want to go anyway. All I knew was that I wanted to stay free in whatever wilderness I could find. Licking my lips I headed through the forest, scenting the air as I tried to locate a large enough prey nearby. A growl rumbled in my throat as I picked up the scent of a grizzly bear heading my way. I must be on his territory, not that mattered to me. I was bigger then most, if not all, animals I had come across thus far. I held no fear for them. I stalked towards him, not even bothering to hide, as my muscles rippled and flexed beneath my thick furred hide. My fur was long, really long, and made me look even bigger then I physically was. I preferred the extra length to my coat. Not only did it keep me warmer, I felt it added to my appearance in both an asthetic way and to help intimidate others with my larger size.

My eyes glittered, amused, as my gaze fell upon the large male bear. He roared at me as he stood on his hind legs doing his best to make himself look bigger and more intimidating. It didn't work. I unsheathed my claws from my paws, running them through the soil beneath me as I adjusted my stance so I would have the optimum position to attack. The bear landed on all fours with a thud that shook the ground, unearthing animals around him except me. My body reacted to the earth shaking as if it were one with the earth. I may not have been free for a while, years, but my body and instincts still remembered. No matter how long anyone kept me caged my instincts and body would never forget what came natural to it. I was a wolf, and that would always be ingrained in me.

The bear opened its mighty jaws, salvia spraying everywhere as he roared again. His body tensed, displaying every ounce of muscle he had on his body. He was a decent size for a male grizzly bear and could no doubt beat any other males of his kind with ease but this did nothing to impress me. It was like instinctively my body knew I was somehow superior, somehow not like him and not on his level, and I just knew I could beat this bear with a swipe of my paw. Like I had strength I didn't even know I had. Ignoring it I let instincts take over and charged at the bear just as he charged towards me. A loud clash, almost like a mini thunder clap, sounded followed by a snap and crash. As soon as our bodies had touched each other, I ended up overpowering him upon impact sending the bear flying back the way it came. His body ended up landing against a tree, snapping it in half with both of them landing on the ground with a thud. I had ended up landing a few feet away from the tree, fortunately. I watched as the bear wearily get up before turning to face me. He growled again which caused me to growl right back at him but louder and more vicious. This time the bear shrunk on itself, moving its body into a submissive posture before it turned and ran. Its ear turned as if it had heard something before it took off.

I didn't pay any attention to it and that was my downfall.

I didn't see someone coming at me, slamming hard into my side so I ended up landing on my side on the ground with a thud which caused me to yelp. I flicked my ears back, baring my teeth as I snarled at whatever had hit me. What I saw first was blood red eyes. I shot up to my feet, turning to face my attacker. It was one of those who had come for me at the circus. I thought I had lost them or at least had a few days on them but I was severely wrong. Sticking around to sleep and after my earlier meal had been the wrong decision and now I was going to pay.

I wouldn't go down without a fight however.

"You either come with us mutt willingly or we will do it by force."

The younger blonde female spoke, clearly the twin to the brunette male who looked her age. The word _'threat'_ blared through my head constantly in these creatures presence. I snarled in response, the fur on my body standing on end as I lowered my head and front of my body to the ground in a posture that told those infront of me I was ready to pounce on them. A dark smirk appeared on the bulky male, Felix.

"Hard way it is."

He taunted. Within seconds every creature infront of me charged towards me at a speed that should not be possible. I jumped, leaped, twirled, bit, kicked, scratched, clawed, as I did my best to avoid the red eyed homosapiens around me. They looked human but definately were a lot faster and stronger then humans. This was proven seconds after I ripped the arm off Alec. Felix charged at me just as I ripped the arm off Alec, sending me flying into a large boulder a fair distance away. I felt my ribs on my left side crack on impact causing me to yelp out instinctively. My body fell to the ground with a thud, my eyes closing briefly as they did so, before I opened them. This wasn't good. I had to be on top form against multiple threats, and with my ribs cracked - which would take a while to heal although quicker then normal which I unfortunately found out thanks to the circius humans - I was not on top form. Despite this I forced myself up onto four legs and snarled at the creatures advancing towards me with a sick satisfied smirk on their faces.

It all happened at once. Each one slammed a body part of theirs against mine, not ripping my limbs from my body but seemingly trying to break enough bones so I would not be able to move for a large amount of time. Unfortunately it worked, with so many I was helpless to defeat them all and it irked me. I growled out one last time before a hand hit my head with a hell of a lot of power. I succumbed to darkness minutes later with one thought in my mind:

_Damn it!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.  
><strong>

"Wakey wakey."

A voice sang as I stirred. My tongue poked out to lick my dry lips as I slowly awoke. What I first saw was red eyes. I leapt to my feet, 'threat' screaming through my body as I noticed I was in the middle of a circular room which had three thrones and what seemed like a whole army of those red eyed human things. The room stank of their sweet scent which was burning my nose something awful. I growled at the threats, my ears pinned to my skull as I made it absolutely clear that I was not happy.

"Don't worry pet, we made sure your bones set in the right way whilst you were unconcious."

A black haired male that sat on the middle throne spoke. There was a demented look in his eyes I did not like. It was as if he was trying to be a gentleman, a friend, when all you could see behind that facade was the twisted look of the devil that would bring about your doom. He did not fool me.

"Now, I am sure you are wondering what you are doing here. Well, lets put it simply shall we? You are going to be our hunter. You'll hunt down and kill vampires and your kind alike as we find targets we need eliminated."

I stood there with a are-you-kidding-me-i-have-no-clue-what-you-are-talking-about look on my canine face. I noticed the curtains behind him, and knew they had to be covering windows. I could see a small sliver of light from the top of them, just peeking over the fabric of the curtains. That would be my escape route. I was fairly confident I could handle whatever height I would have to jump down to the ground. My gaze at the curtain covered windows must have been obvious because the leader was soon laughing, and it wasn't a nice laugh. It sounded like a sound a predator made before they went in for the kill and made a chill run down my spine. I was hit with their disgusting scent again, burning my nose, which caused me to snarl at them. Every instinct in me was telling me to slaughter these humans where they stood.

"You won't be getting out pet. You see, our bite is lethal to your kind. One small bite and you die. There is one of you and an army of us. How many of us do you think could end up biting you before you even hit the glass?"

There was something about his tone that told me was telling the truth. Survival instinct told me I wouldn't make it out through the window without at least one bite mark. I growled in fustration before reluctantly placing my bottom on the ground so I was sitting. This just caused the human creatures to laugh at me. Once I found a way to gain the upper hand I was definately going to start ripping some limbs from their bodies. I huffed in annoyance, snarling at them all, and after a while the leader actually shushed them.

"Jane, Demetri, why don't you go and bring you toys? Its time we start training our new dog."

The leader, named Aro if I remembered right, said with a maliciously devious smile on his face as he stared at me. The two that began to move, a male and female - one of the twins - grinned sadistically as they left. Warning bells rang in my head telling me to run, hide, before the danger inevitably came. Yet I could do nothing but sit and wait. It was seconds before a large trunk was carried in by the pair. When it was opened my eyes widened. I may not be able to identify any of the things in their but they all looked lethal and smelt of decaying blood and flesh.

"Torture instruments."

Aro identified for me as two pairs of handcuffs was brought my way. The extra large size due to my huge size. Sometimes it was easy to forget I was the size of a horse and infact a giant wolf. I snarled at Jane and Demetri as they came my way brandishing the handcuffs. Once they were on I knew I'd end up being trapped. I wouldn't be able to move which meant I couldn't fight back or even attempt to move my body to lessen the pain that would be inflicted. Demetri lunged for me, distracting me as I leapt forward. I was so focused on escaping him that I forgot about Jane. The handcuffs she had were snapped onto my ankles and before I could move the chains attatched to them were attatched to metal rings on the floor. If I even thought about yanking the chains from the ground I knew they'd break my ankles in the process at least. Worst they'd take my ankles and paws off in the process. My head snapped to Jane, snarling at her, and at this point Demetri put his handcuffs on my front ankles, using their chains to attatch to the floor as well. Unable to move I howled my fustration.

Footsteps were heard as Aro made his way towards me. I watched him wearily, eyeing his right hand as he moved it onto my cheek. It felt like a jackhammer was pounding inside my head when he touched me, I noticed his eyes were closed, and when he pulled his hand away the insistant pain stopped. It was only when he stopped I realised why I felt pain. Something had gone into my mind. Tore through my memories, yet because I only remembered the recent years it had been painful for me because whatever had gone through my mind wanted to go through all of it and did if Aro's smirk was anything to go by. Unfortunately nothing had changed for me.

I snarled at him, prowling towards him two strides before my chains forced me to come to a halt.

"Interesting. She thinks she's an animal. A real wolf. Jane, Demetri, why don't you train her until she's obediant, and of course if you happen to drive her over the edge during her training it makes her body phase back to human, all the better."

Aro said with a smirk, his eyes flashing in sick amusement at me before he went back to his throne.

I was a wolf. A wild wolf. I was not a domestic dog, and I especially wasn't an animal to be trained. I flexed my muscles deciding to make a stand. They would not break me. I would not be trained. What could these human things do to me anyway? The humans at the circus had tried but I always healed and the pain they ended up inflicting barely hurt me. They didn't have enough strength in their pinky finger to do any damge with or without weapons at the circus. I doubted these ones would be any different. Well, I hoped.

That was until Jane broke my tail bone with little more then a light flick of her wrist. I howled in pain at the suddenness of it and the shock. It might not seem like much to some but my tail bone was an extension of my spine, and the shockwaves of the pain on my tail bone shot up my spine.

**_'DANGER!__'_** Was now flooding through every inch of my brain.

"Now, be a good dog and sit."

Jane said with a smirk. She was definately condescending me. I refused. A solid blade was plunged through my skin digging a deep gash through the left side of my neck in one solid sweep. Muscle, blood, tissue, and a small glimpse of bone could be seen once the knife was out. I could feel my healing kicking in. My tail bone was snapped back into place and my flesh was stitching itself together on my neck. I gasped in shock, doing my best to keep my senses about me. These humans were sadistic predators on their own. Together like this definately did not bode well for me.

I still didn't sit however. I watched wearily as Demetri brought a metal looking staff towards me with two odd prongs at the end. Confusion flooded my expression as I watched him move towards me with it. Without any forewarning Demetri plunged the staff deep into my body and when it touched my heart pressed a single innocent looking button. The pain that came out of my mouth at the lethal dose of electricity that came out of the staff and shot right through my heart was beyond agonising.

I must have blacked out because when I woke the staff had been taken out of my body and the hole had healed up. Right then I felt lucky and unlucky I had such excellerated healing.

"Now, are you going to sit like a good dog or not?"

Jane asked in her snarky voice of hers. I pushed myself up from the heap of limbs I had been on the floor into a standing postion, then reluctantly I placed my bottom on the ground, sitting.

I knew I was going to regret this.


	4. Chapter 3

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Three: Whip Me If I Misbehave.

A hiss escaped my lips as I felt the ice cold fingers slice through my fur and flesh, almost skimming my the bones of my spine. The fingers went from the point of my spine by my neck down to where it joined into my tail bone, causing immense pain to shoot through my quivering body. All my instincts told me to fight, run, hide. Regardless of my healing I knew I couldn't keep up at this pace for much longer. I had heard the human things talking about yanking out an organ to see if it would grow again. I didn't want them to try to find out the answer to that question.

When the fingers, bloody, finally left my body I snarled and lunged at the hand in question, yanking the hand off the arm it was attatched to. A second later someone else's hand backhanded me, making me let go of the hand in my mouth. I watched in horror as the hand attatched itself back to the arm it came from. Even as a wild animal I knew deep within the recesses of my mind that no human should be able to do that.

"Kill him!"

The young female known as Jane hissed at me. She was pointing at a brazilian female, the same kind of non-human creature these others were, and yet despite the red eyes and impossible abilities this one had a beating heart which made it stand out amongst the pack of non-human creatures in this castle. It was because of this beating heart and the fact I was a wild animal, not some domesticated dog, that I refused to do as this female and her male counterpart bid. They hadn't fed me nor given me water since they captured me and I was still chained to the floor. My strength was leaving, and thus making my quick healing suffer in the process. It wasn't as strong as it was or could be, and for this it made the torture even worse. It had been twenty four hours thus far and the torture had been non-stop since. I hadn't done anything they bid since I sat and I was being paid for it. Two hours ago they had brought the brazilian female, with two similiar females, and a male with similar features; clearly they were siblings. The female I was being told to kill was sat crying on the floor to my left, red liquid running down her cheeks instead of normal human tears. The others were on the other side of the large room, chained to the wall and being forced to watch for their sibling's demise.

I collapsed onto my stomach, panting heavily as I felt the muscle, flesh, and fur stitch itself slowly back together along my spine. My feral mind knew if they kept this up it would only be a matter of time before I snapped and became the vicious mindless beast they wanted me to be. I yelped as a solid metal spiked whip was brought down hard upon my healing wound. Gory thuds could be heard, smelt, and seen as the whipping kept coming, preventing my body from healing. Each time the whip came down another string of logical thought that I possessed as an animal snapped. It took them three hours before finally they got their wish.

_FOOD. HUNT. KILL._

Were the thoughts that ran through my head as I lunged for the weeping prey beside me. I thrashed, snarled, and lunged for it until finally it was thrown within biting distance of me. My large jaws wrapped around the female's throat and with one hard yank I broke my prey's neck with a blood curdling snarl. Within seconds my sharp teeth was peeling flesh from bone, devouring everything the body had to offer - flesh, organs, and blood. I lapped the blood up enthusiastically. It had been too long since I had downed my daily amount of blood. It took five minutes for me to devour the entire body leaving only spotlessly clean bones behind. I laid down on my belly now, licking my muzzle and paws as the fresh feed kicked started my healing to another gear causing my body to heal flawlessly. I didn't pay any attention to the cries of horror from the prey chained to the wall.

"Perfect."

Aro purred before giving a nod to Jane. My head turned as the blonde female came towards me. My ears pinned back against my skull as I snarled at her, noticing the whip in her hand - I had no idea what it was but it screamed _'THREAT'_ in my mind.

Jane paused as she took in the feral wolf before backing up and turning her attention to her male counterpart, Demetri who approached the wolf.

My head spun to the male, tilting my head as I assessed him. I remained silent. I was a mindless animal, a female, and she took notice of this strong male who could be alpha. Alpha. I let him approach, tilting my head at an angle to reveal my exposed neck in a show of submission. I remained still as his hand grasped my throat, squeezing lightly before letting go. I blinked and bowed my head at his acceptance of my submission.

"The others, Demetri."

Aro purred, a cruely amused smirk upon his lips. Demetri looked from Aro to me before unchaining me from the floor. He put a chain collar around my neck before giving me a command.

"Kill."

He spoke in an authorative voice, and I looked to where he was pointing._ FOOD._ My stomach told me I was still hungry. Instinct told me to remedy that. Without a single hesitation I ran at the chained prey, wrapping my jaws around their waist before snapping my jaws shut. I literally tore them in half at the waist, every single one of the three, all the way through the bone. I licked my lips as I inspected my handiwork. Satisfied they would not run I began eating them alive. They died at some point of me dining on them. I did not manage to eat all of them, instead I ended up only eating all of their arms leaving just bones behind on those portions. The rest remained intact.

"Come."

I turned and returned to my alpha as I heard his command. I sat at his heels, licking my lips and paws as my kills were taken away to be burned - not that I was paying any attention.

"Felix, fetch one of the La Push wolves. Its time to see how well this she-wolf does against one of her own."

Aro ordered, excited whispers breaking out amongst the covern.


	5. Chapter 4

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Four: Whats In A Name.

I barely glanced up as an ashy brown wolf was dragged into the hall thrashing and snarling. A deep slash on my rump however from Jane caused my head to shoot up and a dark glare to be sent Jane's way. Holding in a growl I turned my head to the tall gangly wolf infront of me currently being held in place by Alex, Demetri, and Felix. He was small compared to me however which made a smug expression to flood onto my wolf face.

"This, my dear, is Brady. A Quilette shapeshifter from the La Push reservation. A foul dog that needs to learn its place. Six feet under. Pet, kill him."

Aro spoke. I heard only the words 'kill him'. My human conscience and wolf independance completely shut down inside my head. All there was inside my head was the obediant predator. Without a hesitation I leaped for the wolf, parting my massive jaws to get a grip around his neck. Brady managed to side step me, keeping his front facing me as his eyes desperately tried to figure out just who I was. My cobalt eyes flashed as once again I leapt for him. He must have seen what he wanted to see as I leapt for him because as my four large paws landed hard on his back his wolf body shrank to the size of a human male. I slashed my front claws down his bronze back, relishing in the scream of pain as my claws were dragged through skin and across bones.

"Augusta! Its me, Brady. Look, I know the reservation was unfair to you, and the rest of us turned a blind eye to Jacob and Paul's bullying, nor did we stick up for you to the Elders, but jesus, you can't kill me! Please Augusta! You were always better then that!"

He begged, his voice screaming the pain he was in as I then dragged my back claws down his legs with predatory amusement. The name Augusta briefly sent a pang through my head but my feral nature ignored it, flooding my senses with its rabid desires.

"Come on pet, I think thats enough toying with him."

Aro cut in, causing my head to raise as I stared right into Aro's eyes without fear. My tongue poked out, licking my lips, before I returned my gaze to the male beneath me. The male wasn't even worth the wolf I am to be interested in as a mate. He was clearly an Omega, if that, and with myself as Alpha material - I never had a pack as far as I could remember - I was so out of this male's league he wasn't even worth a second thought. I moved my paws to flip the male over, before putting my front paws on his chest as I opened my jaw, revealing large sharp teeth.

The male did something I was not expecting however. One second he was a human male, the next he had become a wolf again and then tipped his head back to reveal his entire throat. I blinked at him a few times as I recognised the submissive gesture. He was giving himself to me, recognising me as an Alpha, and despite not having a pack the instincts in my blood still recognised that. I lowered my head to his throat, parting my mouth and pressing my teeth against each side of his neck. I had two options at this point; kill him as the worthless predator he was or gain myself an actual pack for the first time in my life. It was natural for any wolf to want a pack. Wolves were social animals, and after so many years alone the wolf in me wanted company even if it was someone that might not even be worthy to be an Omega.

I let his throat go, officially accepting his submission and into my own pack. My very first pack.

The consequences were unexpected.

First I heard a new noise in my head, something I had never heard before, and the vampires around me were errupting in disbelief.

_'Augusta...'_

I snarled at the unfamiliar voice, as my eyes darted around to see who had spoken it. I slowly backed off the male wolf, eyeing him suspiciously.

_'Augusta, its me, Brady. Whats wrong?'_

**'SUBMIT!'**

Was the only thought in my feral mind. I had been feral before I was brought here. After what felt like years of torture I was even worse. I watched the male shrink in submission, his intelligent eyes assessing me again.

"Pet, I told you to kill him."

Came Aro's cold voice. It was so cold it would have made ice shiver in fear. I turned my lupine head in Aro's direction, no human intelligence shown in my eyes, as I stood there.

What I didn't know, and Brady did, was that due to accepting me as Alpha he was no longer in Sam's pack and thus could not talk to anyone else through the wolf pack link except me. Therefore he could not call for help, and with me beyond feral he was left pretty much alone trying to figure out a way out of this situation.

"Fine. Demetri, Felix, kill him."

Aro spoke with a wave of his hand, seemingly unbothered. His eyes betrayed his annoyance however. The second the two vampires advanced on the tiny male I instinctively reacted as his Alpha. I leapt at Felix, me assessing him as the bigger threat, and closed my jaws around his left arm. With a hard yank I tore off the arm successfully gaining Felix's attention. After that Jane and Alec interferred. Before long it was the two of us against almost the entire covern besides the three leaders and their wives. We were getting hammered, and I couldn't keep going, especially when it came to protecting my Omega. Spinning around I snarled at the male wolf before pointing my giant head at the windows behind the throne. I then bolted towards them, slamming into and jumping over any of my enemies in my way. I heard the male wolf crash into the floor to ceiling windows at the same time I did. We took the floor length curtains with us which ended up flying to the floor two stories below beneath our very paws. I could smell smoke and burning before my paws even touched the ground. I paid little attention to it however and began running through the city of Volterra, seeking out the nature I could smell in my nostrils and see on the horizon.

I would have my freedom.

**'HOME.'**


	6. Chapter 5

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Five: Nothing Is Free.

Peace hummed through my very blood as my paws touched fresh soil, lush green grass, and leaf litter on the forest floor. '**HOME'**. Surrounded by nature I eased into a gentle canter, loving the way the earth springed under my paws as I enjoyed the light breeze running through my fur. The sound of paws half a stride behind my front paws was something I was unused to. What memories were left in my mind told me I had never had a pack and that I had always been a loner - abused.

The scents of nature thrummed through my body as every raw muscle soon began to relax. Although none of my wounds were on my skin anymore I still felt them. I had a feeling I would be feeling them there, a ghost under my skin, for a while. Despite this unsettling feeling I was still very intune with my surroundings and my senses. I skidded to an abrupt halt as the scent of prey floated into my nostrils. First things first, I had eaten properly for what must be years and since now I had a pack - all be it of two including myself - I wasn't sure how long it had been since my omega had eaten. Instinct dictated food first, and then get as much distance between the two legged and ourselves before finding a den for the night.

My senses briefly left the scenting of prey when I heard my omega howl loudly, giving our position away. Snarling at him I pounced, grabbing his ear between my teeth and yanking on it hard causing him to whimper in pain. Letting go, pleased with how he lowered his body submissively in reaction to my attack, I then continued trotting through the forest. It wasn't long before I picked up the scent of wild Italian Deer. My paws pounded the dirt beneath me as I sped up, running flat out as I followed the scent trail that was getting thicker by the second. Not long after I fell into a slow walk, lowering my body so my belly brushed against the ground as I began stalking the plentiful herd.

Setting an elder female with a slight limp into my sights I adjusted my position to have the optimum chance to kill it. I leapt into the air, and the second my paws landed onto the deer's back another howl was heard although it was not by my omega. I snarled in irritation, my claws sinking deep into the doe's flesh as I turned my furious glare upon my omega who had turned his small head in the direction of the howl. Lowering my head I took the deer's neck into my powerful jaws and with one quick flick I had snapped it. Keeping the neck in my jaws, I put my front paws either side of the carcass before growling at my omega. When his gaze turned towards me I flicked my ears back in displeasure, growling again, before turning in the opposite direction at a jog. After a fair distance I paused, put my jaws around the middle section of the deer, and began running properly with the carcass more secure as well as easier to move with.

Unfortunately I didn't get far before I heard paws pounding the earth behind me, gaining distance with every second that passed. It didn't help that my omega was leaning into me as we ran causing my speed to lessen due to the fact I had to focus more on keeping balanced. I snarled low in my throat, keeping my grip on the deer, as I pushed my weight into my omega, causing him to stumble away from me. With nothing to harbour my pace I sped up, kicking up dirt and grass as I tried to out-run whatever was following me. I had no intention of being captured again. Being captured twice was more then enough for one lifetime.

Before I could divert my path my omega leaped infront of my front paws, sending me flying over his smaller frame. I hit the dirt with a thud, causing me to open my jaws and the deer to leave my grip. It ended up landing with its own thud a few feet behind me whilst I was laid on my right side, slightly winded. Growling in fustration I leapt to all four paws and snarled at my omega. He would be punished. I took a stride towards him but before I could do much more other wolves around my size appeared beside my omega. One was similiar to my omega - related possibly - whilst there was also a small grey female, a sandy coloured male, a larger grey male, and a russet coloured male.

**'OUTNUMBERED. THREAT.'** Instincts ran through me, ears pinned to my skull as I bared my teeth, moving into a defensive position. Something at the back of my mind, almost drowned out by my feral wolf conscience, screamed out that the russet male and larger grey male were the bigger threats - that they must be avoided at all costs because they had hurt me before. Any memories that could have accompanied this feeling were so supressed that they didn't come to the surface of my mind. I snarled viciously at them, ignoring the others as I began to move backwards. I had all intentions of running.

_'Augusta, please, we're here to help.'_

The words flittered through my head but I did not understand them nor did I pay any attention to them.

I felt a tug within my core, a silent whisper of **'MATES.'** However it was not enough to touch any of the instincts telling me the russet and large grey male were a threat to myself. I may not know what they did but they did something in my past and I knew enough that because of it they remained a threat. I snarled viciously at them, my ears pinned to my skull as I flexed my muscles in a display of intimidation. A fight of fangs and claws ensued between me and the two males, although whilst I was tearing into them without hesitation they never did pierce any skin and seemed to be only intent on knocking me out or tiring me out. Unfortunately they got their wish when I twisted around wrong, causing me to trip and land with a thud. My head hit the grey male's head, the impact and strength of both of us enough to knock me out but not him. Blackness ensued, and perhaps in a way it was a good thing, because images flashed across my mind as if dreaming yet I knew somehow it had happened.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope the wait was worth it. =)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Six: Memories.

_Years ago..._

The family trip to Disney World, Florida, had been cut short when I had an unexpected aggressive moment. My parents cut the trip short and took the first flight back home to La Push. On the flight my temperature started soaring. By the time I was off the plane and into the car I was in a sever fever. I never did end up in the hospital though. I barely remembered the days in the fever. The next time I became aware of anything is when the fever was gone but I began shaking. An overwhelming sickly sweet scent poured in from my open bedroom window. The need to follow it was so overwhelming that I jumped out my window - a feat I had never been able to do before - and bolted into the forest. It didn't seem long until I reached the source of the scent. The sight was overwhelming. I could see wolves, giant wolves, ahead of me with amber eyed people. Beyond them was red eyed people advancing. A redhaired woman seemed to be the leader of the red eyed group. What caught my attention most however was Jacob Black, and he was kissing Bella Swan. The last I heard was that she was engaged...

"No..."

I whispered, my heart breaking in my chest. Despite the fact Jacob had been avoiding me for a while now - ever since he got Mono which I never believed - a part of me still hoped that he would notice I was in love with him. The shaking worsened as the sight, something within me howling for vengence. I wanted nothing more then to rip Bella limb from limb, and then hit Jacob over the head until sense was knocked into him. I could have sworn a bronze haired male glanced at me but I ran off in the next second. I couldn't bare to see any more. I hadn't had any chance to look Jacob in the eye since it was said he got sick.

There was a fight roaring across the forest now, snow flying everywhere as giant wolves and amber eyed people fought red eyed people. The stench from the people was disgusting, and somehow I had found myself on the outskirts of the fight. I could somehow follow what was happening, but I had been so focused on watching the wolves I didn't see _her_ coming. The tree cracked under my weight as I hit it, having been thrown against it, and before I knew what happened I felt a vicious rip tear through my body. Suddenly everything was smaller then before, I was warmer then before, and I was on four legs. I barely had time to acknowledge this before the redhead charged at me.

Instinct flooded through me, and despite my own panic in the background I ran at the female with determination. My blue eyes flashed; something scary must have been within them because the next second the redhead was running from me.

I had never been normal. Biologically I wasn't normal. On my last birthday my mother finally explained why I was different. She didn't tell me her own heritage, but confessed as to what my father was. It was a secret I never uttered, but as soon as members of our tribe began getting sick they started looking at me in disgust. Then there was verbal and physical taunts. They were even petitioning the Elders to have me kicked off the reservation. They may not have known what I was but they did know I was not normal and part of what I was, was infact their enemy. They just assumed I was entirely their enemy. They never thought because I was only part there would be a difference. Of course I didn't know then that the other part of me affected these differences too...

I ran after the redhead, throwing any red eyed people out of my way as I hunted her down. By the time I got close enough to her the battle was already close to its end with a lot of casualties on both sides. I was about to attack the redhead when I noticed Jacob - my Jacob - about to get hurt. I didn't even think before acting. I just threw my body between his and the red eyed male, letting my body take the brunt of the attack whilst protecting Jacob. The pain was excruiating. Somehow his hands had sunk into my flesh. It felt as if he was trying to find my organs, and with his hands up to his wrists in my body he probably could have. However his hands were soon ripped out of me. I never knew what happened in the next few moments due to the overwhelming pain. By the time I could focus enough to open my eyes I saw Jacob hovering over me. He looked confused as to who I was before our eyes locked. My world shifted. He became my world, more so then he already was, and I knew he was the one for me. I lived to make him happy. My body felt as if it was melting, and in a way it was. I didn't notice but my body changed from wolf back to human. What I did notice was Jacob's reaction...

"No! I don't want you! You disgust me. You're not Bella! You'll never be Bella!"

He spat, before turning away. I didn't think my heart could break twice in one day but it did. I just watched him leave whilst I was in physical and emotional pain. My eyes teared up, and after a moment I looked around for any sign of comfort. I spotted Paul in the background, one of the bullies that had tormented me. Our eyes met and my world shifted again. I never thought I'd feel anything but fear for Paul but in that moment I wanted him more then anything. His reaction was similiar to Jacob's, leaving me even more hurt then I was. The wolves left me without a look back. Two smaller grey male wolves did seem to hesitate but a snarl from a black wolf had them following quickly. The red eyed people were being burned in piles, and now only the golden eyed people were left along with Bella.

I passed out. When I woke up I was in a lavish house and as good as new physically. I felt worse inside. No one wanted me. I was the freak.

Half vampire. Half werewolf.

I ran from the house, my body exploded again and my humanity was buried as animal instinct took over. Before long my memories were buried so deep that I was nothing more then a wild animal. I put as much distance between me and La Push as possible, living life day by day like any wild animal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Some explanations in this chapter for you dedicated readers. I hope you enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Seven: Humanity Sucks.

_Present Day..._

For the first time in years I woke with both the wolf in me and my human side in equal measure within me. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see them. They had abandoned me. Why should I do anything for or with them? I couldn't quite believe I had not only saved Brady but brought him into a pack of my own. I knew I couldn't nor would keep him. Brady and Collin had been inseperable. I was not going to change that. I checked my body to find with relief I was still in my wolf form. Since I had been in wolf form for years I did not want to see the state of my legs and armpits, and I especially did not want anyone else to see it either. My hair was probably so long it reached the floor by now, and honestly, I had never had a decent figure to start with. I didn't want to think what my figure had been to reduced to after hunting and feeding as a wild wolf before being starved at theh circus and then with the Volturi vampires. Either I still had my puppy fat from before or I would most likely be too thin. I didn't want to think of either.

A sigh left my lips as I stayed still. I couldn't help but wish I had never had my humanity restored. At least as a wolf I didn't have to feel the day I left La Push. With my humanity back all those feelings had come back full force, unfortunately. After all I had never given myself any chance to deal and get over them - not that I ever thought I could get over it anyway. Due to the fact I had been pretty much a wild animal for who knows how long - maybe years - I had never really felt the crippling pain in my chest. Well, it felt like my heart. I didn't understand what it was, but as I heard footsteps coming near it seemed to lessen a bit.

"You're awake."

A voice spoke. I recognised it and couldn't help but flinch, pinning my ears to my skull as I growled darkly, warning him to stay away. Every muscle in my body tensed, prepared for a fight, despite the fact I refused to look upon him again. I felt his presence come closer causing me to growl louder, baring my sharp teeth.

"Augusta... Please..."

He spoke softly, as I watched out of the corner of my eye his hand coming close to touch the fur upon my head. As quick as a snake I turned my head and lunged forward, buring my fangs into his arm. The pain I suffered told me to rip his arm off as well as some other sensitive male anatomy, whilst something in my heart and some wolf instinct told me not to hurt him. I could hear my wolf screaming **'MATE'** which was driving me over the edge of control. I refused to give into my wolf. It would only cause me to feel more pain if I opened up to them again - especially _him_ - and I was not a fan of feeling more pain then I was feeling.

_'Augusta, let him go.'_

I heard in my head as I felt a set of front paws press onto my withers. There was only one wolf who could talk to me telepathically, and that was Brady.

_'NO! I'll tear all of them limb from limb. They abandoned me! I saved his ungrateful life and he abandoned me. You all did. I'm gonna make them all feel the pain I did. I had to be saved by those vegetarian vampires. They didn't even know me! I had to watch him kiss that... that... her. I would have done anything for him, would have given my life which I almost did, and what do I get in return? Pain and exile. NO! They will pay.'_

I snarled, surprising Brady not only with the pain I was feeling and sending to him, but the fact I was no longer feral and was actually talking to him - all be it telepathically. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Brady's legs were shaking as if they would give out on him. It didn't take long for me to realise my pain, my suffering, and my heartache was what was almost crippling him. He couldn't bare it, couldn't cope with it, and so his wolf form shed away leaving just the man. Brady collapsed onto my body, panting as he looked from me to Jacob whom still had his arm in my mouth. The look in Brady's eyes told me all I needed to know - he was furious. The innocent little boy, one of the twins, was looking at Jacob with anger and disbelief.

"She's your imprint and you did that to her!"

He accused, causing Leah, Seth, and his twin Collin to look at us three whilst Paul looked ashamed at the floor hoping to god Brady didn't realise he had turned his back on Augusta, his imprint as well, too. He had never told anyone, as clearly Jacob had not told anyone either. No one had ever known why Augusta had disappeared after the fight besides the fact they all left her in the clearing wounded.

Jacob flinched, I guessed not just because I had pushed my fangs deeper into his flesh, and looked at the ground with a mixture of shame and pain. I frowned, as much as a wolf could, at the word imprint. I looked questioning at Brady who noticed the look.

"Its a wolf thing. When they look their soulmate in the eyes, their entire world cuts away until she - or he - is all that matters. The wolf will be whatever his or her imprint needs her to be. Its like love at first sight with your true mate, only being a wolf gives you a clear sign that he or she is your soulmate."

Upon understanding my gaze went from Jacob to Paul in disbelief. The pain worsened in my chest. They had known what an imprint was and still did what they did... They still hurt me. Jacob's last words to her before she left made even more sense to me now. I let Jacob's arm go as a heart wrenching sound which was a cross between a whimper and whine broke out from my throat.

"Jacob, what did you do?"

Leah asked, familiar with the pain of loosing a man she loved. She hoped to god it wasn't as bad as Brady was making it sound but an instinct deep inside her told her it was. Still she asked, not wanting to believe Jacob could do anything like he was being accused of after knowing what Sam had done to her and its effects upon her. Leah slowly approached me, keeping her gaze on Jacob's face. Paul was relieved no one noticed his part in Augusta's pain. Whilst Seth stood with Brady's twin Collin.

"Lets just get to the airstrip where the Cullens' private jet is waiting to take us back to La Push. The faster we get out of here the better. We don't need the Volturi coming for us before we have even got home."

Jacob spoke, rubbing his arm a little as it finished healing. Leah shook her head in disapproval, wishing someone had an Alpha voice stronger then Jacob's at this moment to force him to tell them what happened. Turning away Jacob began leading the group towards the airstrip a few miles away. I was too tired to fight the wolf in me and so I followed them silently, just wanting to fall asleep for a long time.


	9. Chapter 8

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Eight: Payback Is A Drag.

When the plane was in sight I stopped. With ears flicked back I felt my fur bristle at the thought of going anywhere with _them_. They had abandoned me. Why should I go with them now? The only reason I would ever return to La Push is for my mother. I missed her something fierce but knowing she was human that carried the werewolf gene made me feel better in knowing they couldn't kick her off the reservation. I had no doubt I was the first of my kind. After all, scent alone made it hard for vampire and werewolf to be near each other. Even humans who carried the wolf gene would be able to be detected by smell although they wouldn't carry much of a canine smell, just a hint of it beneath the normal human smell. Only noticeable by those who knew what to smell for - ie, vampires, vampire human hybrids, and werewolves with the knowledge of werewolves and their scent.

Romance always had a special spot in my heart. Against all odds my mother had found love in a vampire. Before he saw her he had fed off humans, but the second their eyes met he knew he couldn't do that any longer. He changed to a vegetarian diet, knowing he had found his soulmate, and began to court her as they used to do decades ago. She was hesitant at first, she had heard the legends of the Cold Ones and had believed them just as much as Billy Black had before the gene was activated again, but after a while she found herself agreeing to let him court her. She couldn't help it. She had always said he was perfection for her; tall, blonde, with the most captivating smile. It also helped that when he was turned he had a lean yet muscular build. She always said it was a lot like Remy LeBeau from the X-Men in build, plus it didn't help my father had the chin length hair only in blonde. I have never seen him in photo or otherwise. His death was tragic.

The Elders may not have been wolves at the time but they knew how to deal with a vampire. I had been just a baby when it happened apparently. We had all been going out for a walk in the forest of La Push when he heard something. He told my mother to stay where she was with me, gave us both a kiss on the forehead, and disappeared. It was a minute later when my mother saw the strangely coloured smoke in the distance. Fear struck her heart and without hesitation she ran towards the smoke. By the time she got to the pile on fire there was barely anything left of my father. The Elders turned to us, looked at me, and then at my mother. My mother later told me if I was part vampire I would meet the same fate. She lied then that my father wasn't the vampire. Unfortunately since I grew up at a faster rate then normal ( not as fast as Renesmee however due to the werewolf in her ) it was hard to hide. The Elders had finally gotten enough proof when I was a teenager, but before they could pass judgement the anger swings came and then the fever. They knew what it meant, and then with the battle with the newborns, I was put second on the list of priorities. They had grounded me to my house, saying I was not to leave. Of course I did leave. I just never thought it would be for years as it has been.

Despite that I had been raised knowing about my vampire half - my mother never did realise I could end up a wolf since females had never been known before Leah - she had never mentioned that vampires and werewolves were enemies. So I had never thought any romance between me and Jacob was impossible. He had just been so amazing. We were friends since the first year of high school. He was a breath of fresh air with a playful personality. He was always joking around and ever so sweet. It hadn't been long before my crush developed. Right now I wished I had never thought I ever had a chance with him.

"Augusta?"

My gaze snapped over to Brady who was now looking at me along with everyone else. He must have noticed me not following him and had now alerted that fact to everyone else. I growled at him making it clear I did not want to go anywhere with them. I would go see my mother on my terms and on my own way. Even if I had to swim from Italy to America myself. Maybe it would be possible as a wolf? All I would have to do was make sure I ate some fish on my way, as well as make sure I found some rocks on my journey to lay on to sleep. I frowned mentally at my train of thoughts. Perhaps swimming from Italy to America wasn't possible. I watched as Paul quietly strode towards me. My heart seemed to flutter despite the growl that resounded from my throat. He ran a hand through his short black hair as he tried to think of what he wanted to say.

"Look Gussie, I know we screwed up, a lot, but your mother is worried about ya, and well, you are a wolf like us. You belong with the pack, regardless of, uh, past issues."

He spoke, clearly tense since his jaw was tight. Paul had always been infamous for his temper but for some reason I had a feeling his anger was not directed at me but himself and Jacob. I wasn't sure what to make of that. I growled again although it was quieter and perhaps a little hesitant. I was way out of my comfort zone at this point and had no idea how to react. Jacob glanced at Paul before moving to stand beside him. He rubbed the back of his neck unable to lift his gaze from the grassy floor.

"Please, let us make it up to you."


	10. Chapter 9

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Nine: Decisions, Decisions.

I hated the fact that Paul had given me my own nickname. I had never had one before. My mother liked calling me Augusta, and well, I had never really had any friends besides Jacob before he dumped me - for lack of a better word. Right then I knew I had more of a right to be angry and disgusted with Jacob. After all he had done worse to be then Paul although he still wasn't in my good books. However whilst Paul had abandoned me and looked on me with disgust, Jacob had done worse. Not only had he abandoned me after I saved him from a major injury - I don't think death - he had also broken my heart, insulted me, looked on me with disgust, and torn apart the imprint bond in a way since he had said I would never be Bella. I was sure none of the others had ever been rejected as an imprint - as I now realised I had imprinted on both Jacob and Paul as well as them imprinting on me - and at this point I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Emily and Kim had gotten lucky. Even Claire, although I wasn't sure she would know it yet.

Without a single look at Paul or Jacob I stalked past them and made my way to the jet. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact the door to the inside of the plane was wide and tall enough for me to get in there in wolf form. I had no intention of phasing back to human. Not until I was back at my house away from prying eyes. I knew after all these years my body was probably in a bad state. Especially since the vampires and the circus hadn't fed me properly. I walked onto the plane and stalked to the back of it where there weren't any chairs so I could curl up comfortably on the floor. I made sure my back was to the front of the plane making it absolutely clear I was not talking to or in good terms with any of them. My ears flat against my skull helped with that as well. With my body so tense I knew it was unlikely I'd get any sleep during the flight. I exhaled softly, all I could hope was that the flight would be quick and quiet in terms of anyone talking to me. It was then I missed having technology - if I had an Ipod, mobile phone, or a DSI I would at least have something to do on the flight.

The flight was long and dull. For the first half an hour they tried to talk to me but after I kept ignoring them all, they tried to get me to have something to eat or drink from the hostess trolley. When it was clear I wasn't going to do that either they sat down and talked amongst themselves. When the plane finally landed in Seattle Airport I couldn't be any happier. The sooner I got out of this thing and away from _them_ the better. Fortunately the Cullens had a private airstrip, hidden behind some aircraft hangers, and so when the plane came to a halt no one could see it. The second everyone else had left the plane, I did so. Once my paws touched concrete I was off. I bolted into the forest behind the private airstrip and ran as fast as my legs could take me. My destination; home. It wasn't long before I heard paws behind me. I growled in fustration. I did not need to be followed or babysat, nor did I want to be anywhere near them. Why couldn't they get it through their thick skulls?

_Brady, you are no longer in my pack._ I told him through the mind link and just after I said it he was no longer on my mind link. I knew now he was either joining Jacob's pack or going back to Sam's. Just how it should be in my opinion. Besides, Brady should be with his twin. As for me, I had no intention of being in anyone's pack. Especially Jacob's although instinct told me that Paul may just leave Sam's pack to join Jacob's since the pair of them should have been my mates so it would make sense for them to be together. Of course I no intention of letting either of them in again. They had blown their one and only chance, in my opinion. Either I was really fast or they weren't intent on catching me but no one caught up to me. Within moments I was in the forest behind my mother's house. Inhaling deeply I could smell her scent over the back garden and the house. The scent was fresh which meant she was alive and here still.

A whimper left my throat and before I could do so much as bark I saw my mother dart out of the back door of our house. She must have recognised my eyes because in the next moment she darted back into the house, took a few moments, and then ran back to me with an extra large black towel. Making sure no one was watching I phased back to human, sounds of pain leaving my lips as I did so - I had been in wolf form for years and had only phased the once in my lifetime - as I went from wolf to human. As soon as I was human my mother put the towel around me. It covered me so completely that only my head could be seen. I managed a loving smile at my mother despite the crushing sadness and heartbreak, letting her help me into the house. I couldn't help but be happy and relieved to be with my mother once more. Except from my father who I could not remember, I felt that my mother had been the only person in the world to love me. I had missed such positive social interaction. God, I couldn't wait to devour her cooking.

After she scolded me then comforted me as I told her everything and broke down into tears, she told me to go into the bathroom to make myself decent whilst she started cooking. With a nod and loving smile to my mother I went up the stairs and to our simple small bathroom. My mother had her own en-suite although it was only a little bigger and just a little better quality. Our house was simple, traditional, and filled with hand-me-down furnicture which for the most part we inherited from family or bought from others in the Quilette tribe who had hand-made them.

Relieved there was still my necessities left on top of the white chest of drawers beneath a simple rectangle mirror I first clipped my fingernails into an appropriate length before plucking my eyebrows into a fair state. I took some time shaving my armpits and legs before clipping my toenails. Cringing at the sight of my hair I stepped into the shower, managing to remember how to turn it on and get it to a warm temperature. I washed my hair thoroughly with water before lathering it with quite a bit of shampoo. I then rinsed the shampoo out before putting in some conditioner. By the time I had rinsed that out I could run her fingers through my hair without any knots. I did however notice how long my hair had gotten, which was to my bottom, and knew I'd have to find someone to cut it soon.

After some thought I realised I was probably twenty five years old - I had been away for a long time. Sighing deeply I padded out of the shower, turning it off, and wrapped myself in the same black towel my mother had covered me with. Once I dried my body and red tinged chocolate brown hair, I ran a brush through my hair before managing to plait it although it made my arms ache quite a bit. My hair still seemed long even in the plait. Quietly I left the bathroom and went over to the old wardrobe in my small bedroom hoping to god my clothing was still in there.

My body was of decent size. My breasts were still a UK size of 36A, and I still had large 'child-bearing' hips as my mother called them, stood at five feet nine inches in height, as well as what I thought was rather large thighs. However with my puppy fat was gone, although despite the fact my stomach was flat I was not skinny by any means. I felt that I was now a nice weight. I knew I would never be thin and skinny - especially like the actresses, models, or most singers are in this day and age - but I was glad of that. I didn't want to look like a rake or severely unhealthy. I was also rather glad that I didn't really have the whole 'look-at-me' muscle figure the other wolves had. I guessed being half vampire made my physical changes were not as drastic in human form but enhanced my wolf form.

Looking at the clothing I knew they were from before the fever had set in so I wasn't so sure they would fit me now. Fortunately though I had always had rather baggy clothing to hide my less then appealing figure so I knew a fair bit of it had a good shot at fitting now. Relieved by this I grabbed a pair of soft grey tracksuit bottoms with two whipe strides on the outside of each leg, a baggy white t-shirt that used to be my father's, a bra that still fit perfectly - I had rather hoped my bra size would grow after the fever but unfortunately did not - and a pair of simple white knickers that matched my bra. I pulled on a pair of black socks which had red polkadots on, happy with my outfit. With it all on I felt a lot more comfortable in some clothing. It had been a while since I had. I marched back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as well as use cotton buds in my ears before I went downstairs into the kitchen.

I moaned at the smell in the kitchen. The food smelt heavenly. Eagerly I ran over to the nearest chair at the small table and sat down, looking up at my mother with a very eager expression. I loved her home cooking, and now looking back on the last few years I knew I had missed it. I could remember giving me a small mug in the evenings with a lid on it, telling me it was my daily vampire drink, and so that was how I had the right blood intake. It was always animal blood that my mother bought from the butcher. Besides that I ate normal food and drank normal drink. My favourite was homemade baked goods such as tiger bread rolls, crossiants, pain au chocolats, victoria sponge cake, chocolate brownies, flapjacks, and cream cakes. I watched as my mother put down a plate of toast, baked beans, bacon, and fried egg infront of me. Without a second of hesitation I dove right into it. I barely came up for air as I ate. It didn't take long for me to clean my plate. My mother gave me a second serving of it before she put down an extra large cup of tea infront of me. Earl Grey, of course, with milk and no sugar. I devoured the second serving before slowly sipping at my tea. I listened to my mother's stories of what I had missed while I was away. Clearly a lot had happened. What surprised me most was that Seth Clearwater had imprinted on a half vampire half human hybrid called Renesmee Cullen. So now they were accepting of vampire hybrids? I couldn't help but snort at that. Jared had imprinted on Kim, a girl who had crushed on him forever, and Quil on Emily's niece Claire, as well as Sam on Emily who was Leah's cousin. Embry turned out not to be related to the Blacks since he ended up imprinting on Rebecca Black when she came back from college after she finished her degree. Leah, Collin, and Brady hadn't imprinted yet.

Another thing that surprised me that my mother told me was that after just a month I had been away Paul and Jacob started getting worse temprement wise. Apparently one could even say they got depressed. It was another month after that they took to searching for me at weekends. They did this for a year before giving up. I raised my eyebrow as my mother told me when she had seen them after that they were pretty much lifeless when they weren't burying themselves in Patrol or working at their jobs - as a mechanic and handyman respectively. My mother wasn't sure what to make of it since hearing what they had done to me, but I could tell by a tinge in her eyes that she thought maybe - if just a little bit - deserved a chance to make it up to me. The rest just wanted to punish them for breaking her daughter's heart, namely mine.

"Well, I think thats it. How about we clean up the house, you make a list of what you need, and we can have a girls' night. Bake a whole lot of homemade goodies that are not healthy in any way, and watch movies all night?"

My mother suggested, and I couldn't help but grin widely at her. That was the best way to spend my first night back at La Push in my opinion. I didn't want to see anyone tonight. I decided I would think about what to do in the morning. For now it was just me and my mother, how it had always been before I left, and I loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Longer then the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Ten: Round One, The Highwire.

It seemed like years when I finally began to stir the next day, and honestly with the amount of junk food as well as coke along with how late I stayed up with my mother I was surprised it hadn't been years. By the time I did wake up though the sunlight was pouring in through the windows in my bedroom. I had definately had one of the best times of my life last night. It had been so much fun and honestly I had forgotten just how awesome a mother my mother was. Groaning, I stretched out on my bed for a minute or so before slowly sitting up. I had definately missed my bed since I had been away. Sure, it was easy enough to sleep on the forest floor or a cage's floor in wolf form but at the end of the day I was part human too and had missed the double bed I had at home. Beneath me right now.

"Augusta! I think you should see this."

I heard my mother's voice call up the stairs. She had quite the loud authoritarian voice when she wanted it to be. Jumping out of bed I put a black and red leopard print dressing gown over my simple black baggy pajama trousers & short sleeved t-shirt set, padding barefoot down the stairs and to the kitchen which was located at the back of the house. I briefly noticed breakfast had been prepared but not cooked, and my mother was stood infront of the sink staring out at the back garden towards the forest line. Frowning, I slowly padded over to the back door and pushed it open. What I saw caused me to freeze where I stood.

There in our back garden halfway between the house and the forest line laid two large bucks. Fresh and neat kills too. Clearly done by a large predator from the large bite marks on the necks. Also, in the forest line stood two huge wolves shifting from paw to paw and whining as they waited for their female's verdict.

I groaned in annoyance, rubbing my forehead as I glanced over my shoulder to look at my mother.

"Did they do this whilst I wasn't here?"

I couldn't help it. I had to know, and this was strange behaviour.

"No sweetie. They came by sometimes to help clean or do DIY, but nothing like this. I think they're taking a note out of the animal kingdom's book and trying to gain your favour by showing how well they can provide for you. You remember how our cat, Saffie, used to bring us dead mice or birds?"

She responded, causing me to blush despite how much I tried to control my reaction. My gaze fell back on the bucks as I sighed. What was I going to do with them? I couldn't let the pair rot, but I also knew that we wouldn't be able to eat all that. Okay, so maybe I could in wolf form but as a human I hated venison, and unless I was going to forsake my human form again it just wouldn't be realistic for me to keep these two. Thats not even including whatever animal courtship rituals I could accept by unknowingly taking the bucks.

Fortunately I was saved having to making a decision infront of the boys by a howl made in the distance. The pair of wolves were briefly hesitant to go but after a few seconds and growling they shot off into the dark depths of the forest, leaving my mother and I no more visuals of them.

To my surprise though I found this instinct of needing to go to where the howl had come from as well. It must have showed in the way I shifted from foot to foot as next thing I knew my mother spoke up...

"Go. I understand. Just... just come back this time okay?"

I glanced at her with understanding, sadness, and guilt before giving a firm nod. I may not agree to being a part of the La Push Pack but I was a Spirit Warrior first and foremost, thus despite being a rogue for all intents and purposes, protecting humans from the Cold Ones was still my duty. Against what I was sure my better judgement I stripped off my clothing just outside the backdoor, leaving them on a pile on the cold patio before I phased.

It felt odd to be in my wolf form again only to have conscious human thought. I could feel the wolf, it was still strong and I suspected stronger in presence then the others, but I wasn't loosing myself to it. It was a very odd feeling.

My paws hit the ground as I sprinted into the forest, constantly telling myself I was part of no pack in the back of my mind, and tracked down the other wolves of La Push.

It was strangely peaceful as I pushed past leaves and bark, leaping over fallen trees and bushes, until finally I found the focal point to the chaos. It was a trio of red eyed vampires, and the entire pack was there trying to pull them apart. What made me hesitate joining in the fray though was that girl... The one who had caused Jacob to spurn me. Bella Swan. Instinct flared in me to rip apart the threat to my mate Jacob, and it took every inch of humanity I had to keep myself stood still. Every muscle I had flexed, growls rumbled in my throat, and my eyes burned with the desire to take out my rival. I knew I shouldn't. That it wasn't right but damn it she was right there. No one would notice until the vampires were dead or gone and the battle was over.

It wasn't long before Bella caught sight of me, and at first she seemed relieved but then fear seeped into her scent as she realised how close I was to pouncing on her. The last straw was when the single female vampire in the trio was thrown away by Jacob when she had tried to put a hand on Bella. Rationally, I knew he was only doing his duty to protect human life, but it was just too much for my instincts to handle and before I even knew what I was doing I was running towards her.

With jaws parted, teeth bared, and claws sharp I leapt at her with all the ferocity my kind possessed. I could almost feel my claws tear into her weak skin when something equally as hard as I slammed into my side sending me flying away from my rival. My body slammed into the ground, skidding a fair distance before I finally came to a halt. Roaring my displeasure I leapt up onto all four paws and turned to look at my competitor.

It was when I looked at him I found my humanity begin to increase a little. He was clearly beaten up badly but despite all this he had taken me on, even though he knew I could easily tear him apart. _Brady._ I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes as I fought to regain my composure again. The understanding and disappointment in his eyes was a real wake up call. It didn't help my situation however. My eyes opened as I suddenly realised it was silent around us which could only mean the battle was over. The sight I saw confirmed this fact since the vampires were gone, one burnt but the other two escaped it looked like, and the wolves were now all looking at me. Bella was stood behind them shaking, looking at me in fear. My animal loved that, but me... I wasn't so sure.

In that moment I remembered the Highwire act from the Circus which used to take place before I was forced out to circle the arena. I felt like I was on that Highwire in this moment treading a fine line between protector and monster. Instinct may tell me to get rid of my rival Bella Swan, and god I didn't know if my heart could take it if Jacob and Paul chose her over me again, but I wasn't a bad person nor was I a murderer. I was a good person with a large, pure heart, and even if I only hurt Bella it would still make me the monster like the Cold Ones are. I was built to protect her. She could be a weak manipulative tease all she wanted but at the end of the day if I hurt her I would be the monster and would carry the stains on my soul. Besides, my mother would never forgive me, and even if any of the pack understood I doubt they'd forgive me either. Not just because it was 'Oh-come-and-kill-me-vampire-girl' Bella Swan, but because I would have hurt something I was built to protect.

_Damn it._ I thought before letting my legs buckle under me, my belly landing on the ground with a thud before I let out a whine, closing my eyes as I laid my large head on my paws. Why did it always feel like good girls like me always ended up being walked all over? Bella had barely had to do anything - just play the pathetic damsel in distress card when her vampire boyfriend left her and others started to hunt her, and she had two males fighting over her. Sure, Edward Cullen wasn't even attractive in my opinion although others said he was, but seriously, what did Bella have that I didn't? Were people so superficial that they'd choose Bella who was thin, over me who used to be slightly overweight and still wasn't the anorexic type thin Bella and other desireable females were? I really did hate modern times so much. In the past, centuries ago, it was the generously sized females that had been desireable. After all the weight showed they were well looked after, as well as should any illness befall on them they would have more of a chance to outlast it even if they could not eat for a while, and well, generously sized women would often have perfect child-bearing hips which in the end was what every male wanted. Now it was the fashion to be as thin as a twig, so underweight that a man's hand could circle the entire span of the waist or back. No wonder there were so many pedophiles out there. Most of those women could fit into kid's clothing (unless they stood over five foot which wasn't fashionable either apparently) with ease.

Either way, I lost. _Damn you Bella Swan._

Opening my eyes, I saw Bella stumble towards Jacob. I had to stifle a snarl at the sight, digging my claws deep into the soil as I did my best to ignore what instinct told me to do. I had to keep chanting 'they are mine' over and over to keep myself where I was. Of course whilst doing that I had to try my best to forget that they weren't mine, and that I clearly wasn't good enough for either of them. I watched as the russet wolf turned his large head towards her, his ears pricking briefly before a low growl from a bulky silver wolf caused Jacob to turn his head away from Bella. The two wolves met each others gaze before as one they began to walk towards me. Or at least it looked like they were walking towards me. I barely noticed a sandy wolf go up towards Bella as I turned my head to look behind me to see if anyone was there. _Nope. No one there so they must be coming towards me... Right?_ I thought as I turned my head back round to face them. _God they are so much bigger then me!_ I groaned mentally, flicking my ears back as I whimpered, whilst my tail tried to dig itself between my legs and under my belly.

Perhaps this was a good time to run...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Happy Valentines day! Hopefully this chapter is just as enjoyable as any valentines plans you have going today and if you have none - well, its a good side dish to the pancakes we had on Pancake Day earlier this week. Enjoy! Thankyou all so much for the reviews. They make my day.


	12. Chapter 11

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Eleven: Round Two, The Lion Tamer.

As they got closer I rose up to stand once more, forcing the fear of having to face the pair of them head on alone, and did my best to look threatening. I flicked my ears back against my skull, pulled my lips back to show my sharp teeth as I growled, and flexed what muscle I had left in my body under my coat.

I did not look healthy. Before the vampires had taken me, I was severely under malnourished although with my long thick fur and the distance I was kept from the circus customers it was hard to tell for them. The keepers knew though. They did it on purpose. My claws were far too long, they needed a trim desperately, and hygiene was not something I had. After the stint with the vampires I had a bit more meat on my bones - I refused to think about what I ate - and after some time with my mother I had managed to do all the hygiene necessities I had otherwise been forced to neglect. So now, I looked better - a lot better - but I still didn't look entirely healthy, and I knew there would still be a wildness in my eyes that I doubted I'd ever be able to get rid of. Wild instincts were still within me, my wolf form felt more comfortable, and because of this I knew I'd never be able to even pretend to be a normal human like the La Push pack could. I'd always be the 'Wild Girl', and after everything I had been through I decided I was proud to be so.

Of course that didn't mean I wasn't terrified at having to face Jacob and Paul in any way, shape, or form. Before being reunited I was scared of being rejected again. Now, although I still feared I wasn't good enough, another part was scared of the way they seemed to be determined to correct their mistakes. What if they did manage to win me over? I was only one person. They were two huge men, two huge beautiful men that could have anyone in the world most likely. How was I supposed to handle them? How was the three of us supposed to work in a relationship? What would our parents say? What would the Elders say? What would the pack say? How would _she_ react? Isabella Swan. Would she try to take Jacob away from me again? Did she even know what she had caused? Did she care?

I watched the two wolves, one a bold russet colour and the other a shimmering silver, as they began to circle around me. I had the odd feeling of being a circus lion, taken from the wild, with two skilled lion tamers determined to bring me to heel. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a grey muzzle getting far too close to my rear for comfort. With a snarl I spun around and lunged at the offender, managing to slip my teeth through fur and muscle as I bit Paul just behind his right ear.

Unfortunately that was as much as I was able to do since a second later I felt my scruff in someone's jaws as they dragged me away from Paul. My head snapped around causing my gaze to find Jacob who was the one currently holding my scruff in his jaws. Ears pinned back I gave him a growl, hoping to get him to let go of me. It didn't work. I knew from the look on his face if wolves had eyebrows he would be raising one in that insolent look of his as if to say 'so what?'. Jacob definately had matured from the happy-go-lucky goofball to... well, manly, I supposed. He was a lot more mature, confident, and sensual. He was a lot like Paul always used to be now. Just somehow more. Paul however seemed to embrace the wolf more then the others did. Even my wild wolf could sense he was far more animal-like then the rest. He was closer to understanding what I was going through then the rest.

I had to get free. They were far too close, in so many ways, for comfort. So I did the only other thing I could: I struggled. I sent claws and teeth flying, trying to find purchase in any body part I could get close too whilst throwing my body around and twisting it in any way I could. It felt like hours to me when I was doing this but in reality it was just mere minutes. Due to the poor health for so long I did not have enough energy to keep it up for long, so when I could no longer keep it up I was laying in a heap on the floor exhausted and panting. The boys had healed quickly, I had barely got them from what I could tell, and definately had a lot more energy then I did.

I felt it when Jacob let go of my scruff but I was too tired to do anything let alone try to make a run for it. So much had happened in so little a time, and honestly I still wasn't sure if any of it was for the best. What if my life was better as a wild wolf with very little (if any) humanity left? I jolted back to the real world as I felt two pairs of arms grab my front and back legs. My eyes widened as I realised both Jacob and Paul were carrying me. In human form. With t-shirts on along with the denim cut-offs. They had never worn t-shirts before...

After a while I realised they were taking me deeper into the forest and not back towards the meager civilisation of La Push. I tried to get out of the grips but only managed to wiggle, and after Paul gave me a questionable smack on the rump I decided it might be best to stay still. I could have sworn he gripped a little. Maybe it was only my imagination but I knew if a wolf could blush I would have been blushing right then. It seemed at no time at all a building came into view amongst the depths of the forest. If any buildings had been in the forests surrounding La Push and Forks I expected them to be falling apart and bare. This one however looked recently built and was exceptionally large especially considering where it was. It looked clean, freshly painted, and dare I say it... homely. There was even a garage alongside it which was built with doors tall and wide enough for large lupine shapeshifters to walk through.

The closer we got to the house the more panic I felt. Why did I get the feeling once I was inside that place I would never leave it for good? I had the nagging feeling Jacob and Paul built it for us three to live together and start a family. Oh god. We're immortal wolf shapeshifters. Would I go into heat like a wolf since I no longer had a normal human female's reproductive cycle? How many pups would they want if I could produce them?

I realised I was hyperventilating the moment my body was laid on a massive Queen sized bed.

"Relax, your home now."

Came Paul's husky warm tones. His voice relaxed me however his words didn't. Home? This wasn't home! Home was with my mother - I think - where I was safe.

"Now, I'm going to run the bath for you whilst Jacob gets dinner ready. You should phase back as soon as possible. First we're going to pamper you, and then we're going to talk."

Paul continued, holding either side of my head as he looked me in the eyes whilst he talked. He was serious. All I could do was stare at him as he walked through one of the white doors in the room and what I guessed must be the en-suite bathroom. I slowly rose to all four paws and jumped off the bed. However as I reached the large double doors I had been carried through a hand grabbed my scruff. I exhaled as I turned my head to see Paul staring at me.

"There is no running this time Augusta. I know we screwed up before but we really want to work this out. You have no idea what we've been through these past years. Just give us one last chance, please?"

I wanted to say no. I wanted to run as fast as my legs could take me and not stop until I was on the other side of the world. However my mother lived here. I had indirectly abandoned her for years, and my tribe. What half of me was part of their tribe anyway. Which reminded me I needed to get some blood soon. I knew I couldn't go back to the lives I've had to go through since leaving La Push. I knew I had only survived so long without either of my imprints was because I had fully embraced my wolf side. The animal could endure the heart wrenching and soul breaking pain better then a human. They could compartmentalise it and I had a feeling it would be near impossible to be feral again as well as completely impossible to come back from it should I go through it again. As much as I wanted to run I knew I'd have to face things. I would have to face Jacob and Paul as much as I didn't want to.

With a reluctant look at Paul I turned around to face the bed once more. Paul nodded and went back into the en-suite whilst I got back on top of the bed. I burrowed underneath the covers before phasing from wolf to human. I did wonder briefly why the pack and Elders called it phasing, but figured that was a question to ask another day. I briefly considered staying completely hidden underneath the covers but had a feeling they would either tear me out or dump me into the bath complete with the blankets.

Reluctantly, I poked my head out from underneath the blankets to hear Paul call me from the bathroom. I looked around the room to notice a fluffy white floor length dressing gown hanging on a hook beside the bed. Biting my bottom lip I stretched out to grab it before putting it on under the covers, making sure not to flash anything. Moments later I tentatively walked towards the en-suite, running my hands through my hair that was now out of control from running as a wolf today. Upon peeking inside I found myself speechless - and it wasn't just because the en-suite was the most luxurious looking thing I had ever seen as well as huge. Nope, Paul had put lit candles all around the place, soft music was playing from somewhere, and there was a huge jacuzzi sized bath filled with bubble bath with a glass of white wine and lemonade (the bottles were beside it so I could pour more later I guessed). It was probably the most romantic thing I had ever seen and the first that had ever been done for me.

Blushing, probably all over, I glanced down at the tiled floor and rubbed my toes against the pure white tiles as I spoke.

"Um, thankyou."

My voice was quiet and still slightly rusty since I hadn't used it to speak as a human for years before I came home to La Push. I shuffled over to the bath before pausing and glancing over my shoulder to see Paul was now leaning against the middle of three sinks (his, his, and hers?). Wasn't he going to leave?

"Um, uh, a-are you going to go?"

I forced out, knowing for now I wasn't going to be able to feel let alone appear confident. I was so out of my comfort zone and everything was out of whack. I was still getting used to being human again. Everything seemed to be happening so fast.

Paul smirked.

"No. I'm going to give those poor feet of yours and your shoulders a good massage. Trust me, I'm very good at it."

At this I blushed all over again and had to look away, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"C-could you, uh, turn around so you can't see please?"

I begged, and when I glanced back Paul had moved to look at the wall away from the mirrors behind the sinks. I quickly shed the dressing gown and got into the bath, making sure all the thick white bubbles covered my entire body before letting out a quiet cough to tell Paul I was done. With one hand over my breasts and my legs bent at the knees, I used my other hand to grab the wine glass. I had only managed to take a sip before Paul's hand grasped my left foot and yanked it out of the water to balance the back of the ankle on the rim of the bath tub.

I had been about to yell at him when his fingers back to do their magical work. It only took a few seconds for me to be in absolute heaven. He was that good.

I was definately screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry this took so long but I'm really happy with how this turned out! Hope you all enjoy it too! Also, I agree with you my lovely reviewers - she is lucky to be part of a Jacob/Paul sandwich. Now if only that could happen in real life... *le sigh* Ah well. She hasn't kicked their ass yet but you can be sure it'll come. After all, they have to screw up again sometime! D


	13. Chapter 12

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Twelve: The Worst Four Words Ever - We Need To Talk.

I barely even noticed when he switched feet or when he moved around the bath to get to my shoulders. It was like I was half asleep in the best dream ever, and if I had been all there I would have been very surprised I was still holding the wine glass. I would have thought I'd drop it. I didn't even consider who Paul must have practiced on to get this good. All I could think was I had never felt this good before. Especially after living out in the wild so long as well as being abused so cruelly.

Not that my childhood was bad. I had a great childhood with loving parents, even if one was a vampire. I had never really believed in a whole set of people being evil if a majority were. Were all germans bad just because Hitler killed the jews? Were all dark skinned people thugs and whores just because a select few happened to be so? Were all italians part of the Mafia just because there happened to be a Mafia out there? No. So why on earth were vampires, werewolves, and wolf shapeshifers any different? Any one of us could go bad; I knew I had the capability of it before I came back to La Push and I had been close whilst I had stayed with the vampires.

It was only when I felt his fingers on my collarbone and inching lower I snapped out of my blissful trance. My right arm quickly went around my breasts, covering them, whilst I spun around to face with my fiercest glare.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?! Your not allowed to touch me!"

I yelled, finding confidence only when anger flooded through my veins. Mostly because my wolf side was just as furious as I was. Neither had even proved they were worthy for me yet according to my wolf and I was inclined to agree with her.

"That'll make it pretty hard to give you a massage."

Was Paul's response but it only made me madder.

"A massage?! How did you get so good at a massage anyway? And don't lie to me, despite rumours of you being the resident manwhore before I left La Push we both know it was highly unlikely it was then. You were too busy screwing anything with a skirt so short her ass fell out!"

His silence increased my anger. How could he be so stupid and hurtful?

"Tell me, how long was it after I left that you couldn't get it up for anyone but me? How long was it until Jacob stopped chasing after Isabella Fucking Swan?!"

He couldn't say a word and I knew it because it must have been a fair while before either happened.

"Just because you can't get it up for anyone else does not mean you get to touch me! I won't be yours or his last choice. I refuse. I'd rather suck a human dry infront of the Elders and let them punish me then spread my legs for either of you. I want to go home to my mother. I won't stay here. I thought maybe you two had grown up, that maybe you missed me and realised that I was special, but you haven't have you? You only did all of this because you can't have anyone else. The imprint won't let you! You disgust me, both of you. Now get out! I'm leaving."

To my surprise he stood up from his crouch and did leave but I knew that wasn't going to be the end of it. He'd go to Jacob and together they would be trying to find some kind of solution. I refused to seriously think about this though as I got out of the bath, tears cascading down my cheeks, as I shoved the dressing gown back on. Perhaps the lack of blood in my diet was making me overly emotional but I just couldn't help but feel a rather powerful pain within the residence of my heart. My wolf was equally pissed. She felt it was like an Alpha resorting to mating with an Omega just because there were no other females in sight and the Alphas believed the Omega should be honoured he'd stoop so low.

I didn't bother to dry my body as I opened the bedroom window. Before either male could get to the bottom step of the stairs I threw myself out of the window and phased on the fly, ripping the expensive and fluffy dressing gown to shreds.

I felt only relief as I flew through the forest on all four paws, allowing the wolf to take control as I lost myself to the heightened senses. I needed to forget what happened. It would only bring me emotional pain and that was weakness, a weakness my feral side would not allow.

I knew it was my humanity that was the problem. I still was that young girl before I left La Push that always felt I was just the fat friend, the vampire hybrid freak, that would never have a boy's attention. I could still remember the moment I imprinted, still confused as to why I was a giant mutant wolf, and feeling all the hope as well as happiness in the world. I had crushed on Jacob for so long, it just seemed like destiny at the time and before he had rejected me I had actually been thanking whatever fates and gods there were up there to give me something so good in my life.

Then he rejected me, and I saw Paul. I felt the same feelings even though the overwhelming heartache I felt almost surpressed what good feelings I had. For a single second I thought Paul would come to me and comfort me, that just maybe he'd like me, then he turned his back on me and rejected me too. It was just so much to handle. First, I was half vampire, then suddenly I'm one of the Wolf Spirits that was told in legends having got the gene from my mother which happened just the same day I imprinted twice only to be rejected twice. It was a lot of shocks and pain for one young sheltered girl to handle. I'm sure no one would blame me for running. I didn't expect to run away forever - just until it didn't hurt any more. I was intending on going home, I expected it would take a few days to bury everything I felt, but I never returned that week.

Then everything else happened.

Still, I was older now, wiser, and a hell of a lot tougher - well, my wolf side was. I embraced her when I felt ready to fall apart, and after a while I was sure I'd be okay to be human again. For now though I had to do something I've never done before; hunt down a human or some kind of satisfactory animal and quench my thirst for blood. Before I left my mother supplied me blood from a blood bank, and after I got it from whatever bloody kills tossed my way (and considering I liked my meat well done I had been desperate beyond belief to do so), then there were the vampires...

It wasn't long before a howl resounded into the air and instinctively I seemed to know it was Jacob howling. He must be gathering the pack to search for me. Unfortunately I didn't want to see either of them right now so I sped up as much as possible on my four legs, finding myself relieved when I jumped any obstacles in my way. That wouldn't have been quite so possible before I changed into a Spirit Warrior.

Within seconds I could see my house just past the trees with the lights on and smoke coming from the chimney. However just as I was within jumping distance of the forest line every member of the La Push pack leapt out of the shadows and surrounded me.

Pinning my ears back against my skull, I curled my top lip up as a vicious snarl escaped my lips. They did not want to mess with me in the mood I was in. As I stared at the wolves around me I noticed one appeared different; it was Leah! She seemed almost like she didn't want to be here. Whether it was because she didn't want to be around the pack or she didn't support what was happening I wasn't sure. However, I decided to take a risk. If anyone understood my plight it would be Leah, and thus I felt an instant sisterly connection with her. I doubted she felt it but as we stared at each other in the eye I had a feeling we'd always have a kinship.

Suddenly, I leapt into the air. My front paws landed just inches from Leah's face who had yanked herself down so her belly was against the forest floor. I pushed off the ground again, my front paws going through the air as my hind paws reached the exact spot my front paws had been before the rest of me sailed over my fellow she-wolf. Without hesitation I ran as fast as possible into the forest hoping the thick canopy and shadows of the forest would hide me from the pursing pack of wolves.

I knew I wouldn't escape them for long. It was my destiny to be with Jacob and Paul. However it didn't mean I had to make it easy for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am so so sorry guys that I haven't updated for a while. Although this may happen sometimes, know that I will never abandon or give up on ANY story of mine. You can always be reassured that I will update it until it is entirely complete to my satisfaction. I hope this chapter satisfied you, and keep leaving me reviews. They really do make my day. To have so many friendly readers that appreciate my work... Its beyond words how happy and honoured I am. It also encourages me to write my own original novel which is currently in the works.

Rosmund Chadwick - I'm so happy I managed to turn you to the world of Twilight. It makes me feel like the best bad guy ever! Anyway, here's an update for LCDW, and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it. It would have been sooner had you not needed a PI and FOTS updates so much. Lol.

Paul's Imprint - Your review made me so very happy! A description of Augusta will be in this chapter (I did a health one in the last chapter so its only right to do the appearance here). Thankyou so much for your compliments of how I wrote her feral wolf side. It made my day really! I tried so hard to make it realistic, especially for Twilight, as often in other fanfics it is never done quite right in my opinion. I'm glad the his, his, and hers sinks made you laugh. It made me laugh writing it.

Taykitten96 - Wow. Your compliments humble me. To know others not only enjoy my writing but find me a good author makes me feel so warm, happy, and flattered that I could squish the lot of you in awesome hugs for letting me know. Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I wanted too (I blame Rosmund, haha) but here is the next chapter. With my parents away for three weeks now on holiday, and considering how many chapters I've gotten out in the last two days, I hope the chapters will be coming out a lot sooner.

RowenaJAugustine - Just to say, I love your name, especially the Augustine part. Anyway, I am so happy you've enjoyed this story so far and again, sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully that will change these next three weeks. Thankyou so much for the compliments of how I wrote her wolf side. Its a pet peeve of mine with other writers not doing it right (well, right in my opinion) that I couldn't help but write this story and correct it.

CLTex - I agree! I would never say no to Paul or Jacob but to get both - she's so damn lucky.

Guest - Here's the update! Sorry it took so long.

RougeReaper - Aww, I'm so glad you loved the last chapter. Hopefully you loved this one just as much. Again, sorry the update took so long.

momoxvolturi - Yay! Thankyou so much for your kind compliments - I love them! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I would have liked, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Emzy2k11 - Thankyou so much for reading. Hopefully what did happen next fulfilled all your expectations.

d112hpfan - Here's the next chapter. Hopefully the good quality still continues.

lightbabe - Yes they do! It seems they can't help but screw things up. Still, eventually they'll get out of the dog house.

PaulaWaula - Here's my next update and what happens next. I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 13

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Thirteen: Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves.

In the end, after making several confusing circles until the pack could no longer figure out which way I went, I found myself sat on the edge of the cliffs near First Beach. I was back in human form with a long white t-shirt covering my body that I found buried within the forest. I assumed one of the boys in the pack had buried it for future use should they rip their clothes phasing without warning, hence why it was there. My right leg was bent, foot flat against the smooth rock, whilst my right elbow rested on my right knee and my left leg hung off the cliff as I stared out at the horizon with a deep, sad sigh.

To be honest I did expect someone to find me eventually but you could have knocked me over with a feather when out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah approaching me. She must have just phased since she was finishing tugging her t-shirt down to cover her stomach. I watched her cautiously as she walked over until she was beside me before sitting down, letting both of her legs hang over the edge.

"You know they're not bad guys."

Leah spoke, breaking the silence. I couldn't help but turn to face her as I scoffed. Was she serious? I skeptically rose an eyebrow at her which Leah rolled her eyes at as she let out a sigh.

"Okay, so Paul's a hot tempered asshole that needs his genitals ripped off, and Jacob was stupidly obsessed with a stick thin tease that preferred to string him and her husband along without any promises to either. However, their fucked up issues aside, they aren't bad guys."

She explained whilst letting her fingertips rub against the smooth rock we were sat on.

"You know I thought so too before. Before I left everything was different. There weren't wolves yet but that didn't stop the adults from knowing there were vampires. They didn't know I was a hybrid but they knew I was a Cold One. They shunned me, and in turn so did everyone else in the reservation. I was the freak, and if it wasn't that I was picked on because of my weight which I only lost due to severe kinds of abuse."

I started, feeling a deep need to get everything off my chest.

"Now, I won't say I ever knew Paul. I don't. All I knew was the stories that were told about him. That and his bullying of others - fortunately I managed to hide when he came around. Jacob was different though. I was so sure he was my friend, that he saw me for who I was and not what I was in either respect. He didn't listen to popular opinion and honestly at the time he was the best thing in my life. It wasn't hard to fall for him you know. He was such a bright person with a great sense of humour. He was always tall though. Its a thing of mine. All the males in my family tend to be over six foot, and being five nine I've always had this thing where any potential romantic interest had to be over six foot. Jacob... he made everything better. I didn't even know what was happening to me when the fever began. I wasn't allowed at any tribal meetings and the only reason I was still allowed on the reservation was because of my mother. She told me what she could of the legends, of course, but neither of us had thought it would become real."

I had to pause then as I forced myself not to give in to the memory of the pain I felt when Jacob rejected me.

"I hadn't even phased for the first time when this strong feeling shot through me that I had to find him. Something was wrong, very wrong, and before I knew it I had run out of the house. I didn't even realise at the time I was showing an athleticism I had never had before. When I saw that vampire going for him when he tried to save you... This... wildness shot through me from my core and before I knew it I was on all fours taking his place in the vampire's arms. The pain was unbearable. I could feel every bone shatter and the only things I could think of in that moment was that Jacob was safe as well as thank god I had vampire healing. In the end I think it was both wolf and vampire healing that managed to heal me twice as fast as one of either kind. Then our eyes met..."

I sighed, rubbing my right hand over my face as I tried to not let the weariness overwhelm me.

"The moment our eyes met it felt like everything I felt when I realised I had fallen for him only more. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest and for a very short second I could have sworn I saw something like love in Jacob's eyes. I had hope, you know? Then he rejected me and it was my every fear coming true. It was the reason I never told him how I felt. I feared asking for anything more then his token friendship would be pushing his generosity for me too far. Turns out I was right. I didn't know what to do then there was the other imprint. Honestly, I'd never seen Paul that way but when the same feeling of the imprint ran through me all I could do was hope that he'd come to comfort me. Maybe help hold me together over Jacob's rejection."

This time I looked Leah in the eyes and noticed her eyes were starting to water just like mine.

"On a personal level Paul's rejection didn't hurt anywhere near as much as Jacob's had, but the fact he had rejected me, two of them one after the other, it just solidified my belief I wasn't worthy of being loved in a romantic sense what so ever. Then they found me by accident, brought me here and made me human. The stags, the house... For just a few moments I thought maybe I had been wrong about them. Maybe it hadn't been rejection. Maybe they had seen something else behind me that I hadn't seen at the time. I was starting to feel wanted. I was starting to believe that maybe they loved me. Maybe they had realised only a minute after they had rejected me, but because I had run away by the time they came back for me I wasn't there. I'm their last choice Leah. Their only choice. I will _never_ be their first choice and it breaks my heart that I'll have to live the rest of my fucking life knowing it every single second of every damn day."

Tears were streaming down both our cheeks at this point although my gaze stayed resolutely on the horizon.

"So, maybe they aren't bad guys. Maybe their even the good guys. Maybe their even the heroes of this whole twisted up universe, but to me they'll always be the ones that ended up with the consolation prize; me, and I'll have to see that in their eyes every day."

Before I knew it Leah had flung her arms around me in a tight hug that would have broken a human's bones. I ended up sobbing into her shoulder whilst she said soothing nothings to me in an attempt to calm me. It took a few very long minutes before I stopped crying. I sat back once more, wiping my eyes with the t-shirt I had 'borrowed' before looking back up at Leah. I had no idea where we or even I went from here.

"Isabella fucking Swan isn't all that you know? She's far too thin, her front teeth stand out far too much, and her whining! I don't know how the Cullens or Jacob could put up with it for so long. She's flat everywhere, and honestly, she's so plain that plain flour has far more going for it then she does. Those boys are damn lucky they imprinted on you. You're beautiful, even when you were a child. I'd kill for those cobalt blue eyes of yours, and that hair! It has so many colours in it I bet McFly sang that song just for you. And those hips! I feel like I have no hips compared to yours. Did you know that in history men fought over women with such rounded hips? You are everything a woman should be, and if they can't see that then its their damn loss!"

Leah declared in such an enthusiastic fashion that I couldn't help but smile at her, even whilst blushing at her praises.

"You really think so?"

I asked meekly, the shy girl I used to be coming out as the wolf drew back - after all it wasn't need in this kind of situation.

"Of course! You know what? We're going to get you in some decent clothes and show everyone everything a woman should be!"

Leah said with a mischevious grin, using both of her hands to tug me onto my feet. Before I had time to protest Leah was dragging me through the forest and I assumed to her house. After all I had very little clothing that was anything but baggy and covered me up as much as possible. I don't know how we missed the Pack but we did, and after a quick shout hello to her mother and sister Leah dragged me up the stairs to her room without even hesitating. Since I had very little friends, and none that were close female friends, I had never actually had a make over nor dressed up as I suspected Leah was going to do to me. It was all so new to me that I found myself shuffling closer and closer to the bedroom door whilst Leah searched in her wardrobe for whatever outfit she wanted to put on me.

Unfortunately before I could make a break for it Leah grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me over to her bed where she had put what I assumed was a t-shirt on it. However Leah soon told me it was a dress which filled me with dread. Unfortunately the hopes the dress was for her was soon dashed as Leah began to attempt to take the t-shirt I was wearing off my body. Considering I was naked beneath it I found myself blushing a bright red as I tried to tug the t-shirt back down.

"Oh don't worry, its nothing I haven't see before."

Leah said with a casual air as she was reduced to ripping the t-shirt off me. My blush turned into a full on body blush as Leah took in my naked body. She was actually the first to see me like this and I wasn't sure if I liked it. I was soon shoved into her en-suite bathroom where she proceeded to teach me how to trim myself between my legs before she let me borrow a piece of string (apparently it was underwear although my bottom definitely did not agree with this and neither did I) as well as a matching fancy bra. Before I could let the feelings of dread for this night overwhelm me Leah was then helping me into the dress she had picked out.

The bold red dress had a halter neckline, the strap going around the back of my neck, which left my back bare except the slight dip of the skirt portion of the dress that went so scandalously low on my back I was sure the top of my bottom could be seen although Leah assured me otherwise. The front torso of the dress was designed to be as tight and cleavage boosting as a corset (meaning I could barely breathe), whilst the skirt fluttered around my legs like a butterfly on the wind whenever I moved. The dress was as thin and smooth as the finest silk, whilst actual yellow and orange coloured flames started at the bottom of the dress (which I was relieved did infact reach my knees) and went up to about five inches above the beginning of the skirt portion so it looked like it was heading towards my breasts.

Leah then brushed and curled my hair before putting on a modest amount of blue eyeshadow to match my eyes, mascara, and a bold red lipstick along with a little blush. She let me put on a pair of sparkling red flat shoes on - I was awful with heels - and then she changed into a sexy black dress in the same style as mine only it had no flames and reached mid-thigh in length as she put tall, strappy, black heels with it.

As she led me down the stairs and out of her house I had a feeling that with Leah the night had only just begun.

I wasn't hesitant to admit I was terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thankyou so much to all my loyal reviewers. Reading all you have to say spurs me on to do the next chapter sooner, and I must say the muse for this one is definitely growing! Let me know if you can guess what happens next. Hehe.

PaulaWaula - I couldn't let her give in so soon and rather happy you agree with this. They have a lot of issues to cover and work to do before they can be in a real relationship. Augusta's self esteem issues are just the beginning, but with Leah as a new BFF (God I feel wierd using that term) things are starting to get good for her!

CLTex - I agree. They seriously need to work for it after all the damage they've done. Stay tuned to find out how they do so!

Lady Syndra - And here's the next chapter! Hopefully it makes you just as excited for the next one as my previous chapter did.

Taykitten96 - I absolutely adored your review! As you can see Leah & Augusta's relationship is starting to blossom which is a very good thing. Your compliments are so sweet I feel very, very flattered. Keep on working on your own stories, and I can't wait to read them. It just takes practice and a vivid imagination - Hey it works for something! Haha

Guest - Well now you have found out what happens next. I'm so glad you like my story. Now, can you guess what happens in the next chapter?


	15. Chapter 14

**Le Cirque De Wolf.**

Chapter Fourteen: Exotic accents & hard truths.

I was having the time of my life.

For once I let my vampire side come out in public. Well, it was only a little bit but to me it was a big deal. After being the cast out, the abused outsider, back in La Push for so long I'd had to hide my vampire side as much as possible.

I would have down a large strawberry milkshake (flavoured with a hell of a lot of human blood gotten from donor vans) both morning and evening to keep that half of my DNA hidden from the world. It helped so I could keep control of all the instincts, impulses, and heightened senses as well as abilities. Of course when it was realised I'd grow quicker then human my mother kept me hidden at home under the guise of home-schooling me myself since we didn't have the funds to afford even the La Push school. In seven years I was mature and it was only then that my mother allowed me out of the house. After I had run away, for lack of any other way to explain my initial disappearance after my Imprints rejecting me, I was pretty sure my mother wished she'd never let me out of the house.

Right now though the instant, flawless memory of a vampire and its grace was coming in handy. Since I often had to surpress my vampire side, and all that came with it, I ended up being rather clumsy and this became more so when my Wolf gene was activated. It was extremely hard since every passing day it felt like both halves of my DNA were fighting each other and it left me exhausted having to try and control the physical aftermath of such a taxing conflict.

With the perfect memory I was able to memorise the dance moves of a Paso Doble after watching it only once, and with the vampire grace when I was forced to dance with a sinfully sexy Russian Professional dancer, I didn't make a fool of myself. Infact I did it just as the Professional female dancer had, and boy was I having the time of my life. I wasn't sure if the look of lust in my partner was real or not but for the first time in my entire life I felt attractive. I felt sexy, beautiful, and wanted. I wasn't the freak as I danced. No, I was a real, red-blooded woman with the hottest guy in the world (ignoring my Imprints of course) touching me in places no one had touched me before. Of course it was all just dance moves, entirely innocent, but it felt absolutely amazing.

It wasn't cheating. I knew it wasn't and the fact I didn't feel in pain from the Imprint bond proved that. However I did feel a small smidgen of guilt due to the fact I did find this man very attractive and if he did ask me out - which my self confidence told me was impossible as he was way out of my league - I wasn't sure I'd say no. Infact I was almost sure I'd say yes, and even though Jacob nor Paul had ever stated a claim on me, they'd never even asked me on a date or looked at me before the imprint in any romantic or lustful way, I knew it would hurt them. Still, it would serve them right, right? They'd had a chance and they blew it.

I'd been there, something happening to me that shouldn't have been possible and in absolute agony, and yet I'd raced to Jacob's side and threw myself in the way so he wouldn't get hurt. I'd risked my own life for him and what had he done? Nothing. He hadn't come after me. Nor had Paul. Neither had tried to track me down. Neither had rescued me from the circus. Neither had rescued me from the Volturi. Why should I care about their feelings? Why should I remain celibate when it was very clear they had done no such thing?

I was too good of a person I realised. I was a good girl and I had always imagined loosing my innocence to my soul mate and one true love. Probably after marriage. Realising it was Jacob, and later Paul, I'd thought I'd gotten so lucky. After all I'd heard the stories of imprinting my mother had told me. It was a real life love story. The wolf would want them from the very second their eyes met. It was destiny. It was supposed to be one hundred per cent fool proof. There wasn't supposed to be any chance of rejection or pain. There shouldn't have been!

There shouldn't have been.

I twirled around, forcing the tears away, as I tried to loose myself in the rhythm once more.

It should have been so right. They should have raced to my side, made sure I was okay, and then sweep me off my feet. I hadn't expected them to lust for my body straight away. I wasn't supermodel beautiful like Leah or Emily, or even the vampires, but I thought we'd at least have something like love first. A deep like first, a want to be around each other, and then it could grow. I never even got that.

With one swift movement the Russian dancer had dipped me, one large hand cupping the side of my face whilst the other was placed on the small of my back. His beautiful, piercing green eyes stared deeply into mine causing me to wonder what he saw when he looked at me. Surely as a human he would be scared. After all I was twice the predator.

To my shock and surprise he lowered his face to mine, his lips aiming for my own, and in that moment I'd never wanted anything more. For the very first time a man wanted me. No tricks. Nothing. Even with my half malnourished and half flappy body, he still wanted me and not Leah or any of the other female beauties in the room. I'd never felt like a real woman until this moment, I never thought it would ever come, and as crazy as it was I wanted my first kiss to be like this. I wanted it to be something real.

Unfortunately, as I said I was too good of a person and I knew both Jacob as well as Paul would feel it should my lips meet with another man's.

"I can't."

I whispered brokenly, pinching my eyes closed as tears trickled down my cheeks, my head tilted downwards and my hands bunched themselves up in his undone silk shirt that showed off his beautifully muscular chest complete with six pack.

"He does not deserve you when making you so miserable."

He said softly, his Russian accent exotic and pleasurable to the ear. So much so that my body shuddered with pleasure from it. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking back the tears I looked up at my partner filled with hopelessness, regret, and sadness.

"You were made a woman and tonight should not have been the first time you felt it. He should have done it long ago."

He added, and I blushed in mortification that this man could tell so much about me just from watching me in this dance studio. I didn't realise I was so easy to read, like an open book, or maybe this guy was just that good at reading people.

He sighed deeply, as if filled with regret himself, before helping me stand back into a proper first position.

"Lets dance, and if you ever realise you're too good for this слабоумный, then you can come back to see me."

With that he swept me across the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Thankyou Leah. That was wonderful."<p>

I confessed on the drive back to La Push. As amazingly wonderful as it had been though I couldn't help but feel sad afterwards. Aljaž - the Russian dancer - could have been the one. Should have been the one on the other end of the Imprint bond. Sure, he had been human and perhaps he never would have been able to handle my supernatural side but at least he would have been good to me. At least he would have picked me, he wouldn't have rejected me clearly, and I wouldn't be suffering with the knowledge I was my Imprints' last resorts.

"Augusta I'm so sorry-"

Leah began but I cut her off, turning my head to give her a stern look.

"Don't be. It was a wonderful evening and actually achieved a dream of mine. I loved it and he was so sexy... so amazing... You gave me a night where I was actually the first choice. Where I wasn't the last resort, if picked at all. At least now I know what it feels like and I can remember that for the rest of my immortal life. At least if I ever end up dying I won't be wondering what it could have felt like because now I know. I know."

Leah did in the end give in due to my stern look but I could tell she felt unfulfilled. I knew she had just wanted to make me happy. The problem was she had hoped it would make me happy, permanently, and some how make it out that I was always Paul and Jacob's first choices but they had never wanted to admit it. However it wasn't the truth, and that along with the fact she'd only made me happy for one night was what stung her. After all Leah knew what this kind of pain felt like. We were so alike in that way and I knew she would have never wanted anyone to have to go through what she had or anything close to it.

Unfortunately this wasn't something Leah could fix. Truthfully, I wasn't even sure if this was something Jacob or Paul could fix. What if I would forever be destined to be the only unhappy Imprinter and Imprintee ever existed? It would be just my luck really. I'd always had bad luck, always, and it just never seemed to turn around to anything good. Perhaps this was just my lot in life. It was a shame really because I can still remember the love and hope I felt whenever my mother told me stories about Imprinting. They were full of fantasy, romance, and handsome Princes who loved their Imprint even if they weren't the kind of beautiful the media approved of. Hell, in the stories that was what the Princes loved most about them... that they looked _real_. They had their flaws and they were absolutely gorgeous in their eyes because of it. However clearly they were just stories and any hope of being accepted - even if it was just in looks or in personality and never in species - was gone. Crushed.

Well, I had my mother and Leah. Maybe that would be enough. I'd never needed much in life. I would just watch Paul and Jacob from afar to fulfil the Imprint bond and spend the rest of my time making as happy a life as possible as I could with my mother and only friend. I could take up sewing again and sell all sewn clothing as well as cushions and stuffed animals for a living. I could have a decent life even if romance would never be a part of it.

"So, will we be going again?"

I asked, hoping to inject some positivity back into the sombre atmosphere of the car.


End file.
